Sly 3 Honor Among Thieves:Flight of Fancy Master Thief Challenges
Flight of Fancy is the third episode of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It takes place in Holland, and the main antagonist is the Black Baron. l Walkthrough Castle Quick Climb "Castle Quick Climb" is the first Master Thief Challenge in Flight of Fancy of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of "Hidden Flight Roster," where Sly must make it to the top of the Black Baron's castle within a time limit of 60 seconds. Muggshot Goon Attack "Muggshot Goon Attack" is the second Master Thief Challenge in Flight of Fancy of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of "Cooper Hangar Defense," where Murray must defeat at least 30 guards before defeating Muggshot. Secret Breach "Security Breach" is the third Master Thief Challenge in Flight of Fancy of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of a portion of "Cooper Hangar Defense," where Bentley must use the security systems to keep the Black Baron's guards from causing damage to the biplane. The plane only has half the normal amount of health. Defend the Hangar "Defend the Hangar" is the fourth Master Thief Challenge in Flight of Fancy of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of a portion of "Cooper Hangar Defense," where Penelope must use her RC chopper to defend the Cooper Hangar from the Black Baron's guards. In this challenge, the hangar only has half the regular amount of health. Precision Air Duel "Precision Air Duel" is the fifth Master Thief Challenge in Flight of Fancy of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of the "ACES Semifinals" job, where Sly can only destroy the tri-winged planes. If he shoots down a plane other than a tri-winged, he will fail the challenge. Wolf Rampage "Wolf Rampage" is the sixth Master Thief Challenge in Flight of Fancy of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of "Giant Wolf Massacre," where The Guru uses Lupus Gigantormous to defeat the Black Baron's guards. The wolf has half the normal amount of life, but health can be obtained to increase it. One Woman Army "One Woman Army" is the seventh Master Thief Challenge in Flight of Fancy of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of "Beauty and the Beast," where Carmelita must defeat at least 15 guards before taking down Muggshot. Going Out on a Wing "Going Out On A Wing" is the eighth Master Thief Challenge in Flight of Fancy of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. It is a variation of a portion of "Operation: Turbo Dominant Eagle," where Sly must defeat the Black Baron on the wing of his plane within the time limit. Holland Treasure Hunt "Holland Treasure Hunt" is the ninth and final Master Thief Challenge in Flight of Fancy of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. The challenge is to find the hidden loot as located on the Treasure Map. Pictures Flight1.png Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves